DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) The applicants propose a continuation of this training program in the Neurobiology and Endocrinology of Aging, which was established in 1982 by CE Finch (Director, PI) and R Bergman (Co-Director, Co-PI). Their goal is to recruit outstanding trainees who will become leaders in biomedical gerontology. They understand that integrative approaches are required for resolving the basic mechanisms in human aging, particularly in regard to the endocrine and neural systems which interface with virtually all aspects of human aging. Training is available in disciplines, technologies, and model systems that comprise the state-of-the-art in biogerontology. They offer a broad range, from mathematical modeling of hormone responses and of learning, to transgenic animals, to population genetics, to psychoneuroendocrinology. Pre- and postdoctoral trainees attend bimonthly meetings with Preceptors, which include short reviews of the laboratory program by the Preceptor, followed by a data- oriented "chalk-talk" by 2-3 trainees. Clinical presentations allow Trainees to interact with patients afflicted by Alzheimer s disease, stroke, and other neurological conditions of aging that give a foundation for developing applications to human health in the later years. Support is requested for 8 predoctoral and 8 postdoctoral fellows to be trained by 24 tenure-track faculty Preceptors who represent established predoctoral graduate programs: Neurosciences; Molecular Biology (both in the USC College of Letters, Arts, and Sciences); Physiology/Biophysics; in Pathology (both in the USC School of Medicine); and Molecular Toxicology/Pharmacology (USC School of Pharmacy). Minority recruitment was expanded in conjunction with Cal State LA, a neighboring 4 year college with a MS program.